Anything but loud
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto para Asondomar de Proyecto 1-8] "We will never be anything but loud"... ¿qué otra cosa podría ser una mejoramistad Mimí x Jun? FINAL.
1. Capítulo 1

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

 **Anything but loud**

* * *

" _We will never be anything but loud", Raise your Glass, Pink_

 **Para ASonDoMar, foro Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

─¡Esta es la fiesta más aburrida del mundo! ─exclamó Mimí, pero nadie la atendió─. ¿Qué gracia tiene regresar a Japón en estas circunstancias? ─volvió a reclamar, para ser ignorada nuevamente─. ¡Ushhh!

Con ese último quejido, saltó de la banqueta al piso, dispuesta a alejarse de la barra y hasta a salir de esa tonta fiesta. Estúpido Daisuke siendo más pequeño e invitando a puros nenes. Estúpida Sora de novia. ¡Tontas todas, todas todas, de novias justo cuando ella regresaba a Japón!

Casi parecía una broma del destino, no de Sora, pero sí de parte de Miyako y Hikari, solteras hasta el amanecer de su llegada a Odaiba, prácticamente… (Mimí era bastante exagerada).

Ni siquiera había un chico lindo, alguien con quien entretener la vista… ¡si eran todos de la edad de Daisuke!

─Pero son mayores de edad, Mimí ─le dijo alguien (tal vez fue su conciencia).

─Callate ─respondió, en voz alta.

Ni así logró que la miraran…

¿Serían sus ropas? Se observó en el reflejo de su copa. Se había puesto un mini vestido, de escote corte princesa en broderie negro, con una falda evasé de un rosa pálido. Y tacos, tacos, siempre tacos… estaba hecha una muñequita, no podrían ser sus ropas…

¿O es que a los jóvenes japoneses la gustaban las pintas de las Jun Motomiya? La miró, sin disimulo, vistiendo esos leggings color marsala con corset negro… ¡pero si parecía una bailarina sado de un burdel!

Ups, grave error.

No, Mimí no lo dijo en voz alta, pero sí se acercó lo suficiente a Jun como para ser observada atentamente por esta, con sorpresa, y por el pequeño niño al que ella acosaba, con interés…

Pero Mimí no era una mujer de pasar vergüenza ni de atolondrarse ante situaciones inesperadas, mucho menos si de un intento de conquista se trataba.

Así que a la carga fue.

─¿Quién te crees, vas a hacer con este niño lo mismo que hiciste con mi novio? ¡Maldita! ─le espetó, de repente.

Jun abrió los ojos muy grandes, y la boca también, pero más grandes fueron los ojos del niño, quien no atinaba a posar sus ojos en alguna de las dos: iba de una a otra, como péndulo desbocado. (Seguro iba a terminar mareado).

─¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¡Loca! ─respondió Jun, cuando reganó la compostura.

─Loca tú, roba novios, ¿acaso te crees que puedes llevarte al mundo por delante con tus _trucos_? Has enamorado a mi novio, pero no dejaré que embauques a este pequeño.

Hay que admitir que Jun tuvo la idea, o esperanza, bien cortita, de que en realidad fuera Mimí la novia de Yamato y no esa pelirroja desabrida, y que por algún motivo… no, decíamos que la esperanza fue bien cortita porque no terminó de pensarlo antes de darse cuenta de que no, no podía ser así. Y la loca de Mimí Tachikawa ya se alejaba, empujando gente…

─Así que… ¿le sacaste el novio a esa chica tan bonita? ─preguntó el pequeño. Jun se olvidó de Mimí por un segundo y miró a su "conquista"…

─¡Pero si serás ingenuo! ─le gritó, y la loca dos también lo abandonó.

Mimí por su parte había huido del pequeño boliche donde Daisuke había hecho su fiesta, y lo hizo sin despedirse porque estaba ofendida. Mientras esperaba que pasase un taxi, prendió un cigarrillo. Ella fumaba los de mujer: largos, finos y pequeños. Hacía bastante frío, pero no solía usar abrigo cuando salía a bailar.

Era una costumbre tonta que acarreaba desde muy pequeña, viviendo en Estados Unidos, y que le había costado uno que otro resfrío.

Si algo amaba de Odaiba, era la paz. Podía estar afuera de un ambiente con música y no escuchar nada de nada: algún colectivo lejano, un perro que ladraba y el susurro del viento. Nueva York nunca había sido así.

Nueva York nunca había sido Odaiba.

Jun salió hecha una furia y encontró a Mimí donde la habíamos dejado, fumando fuera del antro.

─¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Qué fue toda esa historia?! ─exclamó, loca de furia, pero vistiendo un abrigado sobretodo negro sobre su ropa de bailarina sado de burdel.

─¡Jun! ─el grito de sorpresa de Mimí fue más alegre que otra cosa─. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te fue con el niño?

─¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ─Jun estaba realmente sorprendida.

─Del joven, digo, el joven con el que estabas… conversando… me dio la sensación de que te faltaba un pequeño empujón… ¿y? … ¿…bien? ─agregó, ante la cara de desconcierto de su interlocutora.

Y es que Jun no entendía nada de nada.

─Tachikawa-san, dejé de hablarle en el momento en que ¡montaste esa escena!

─¿Por qué me tratas de Tachikawa-san? ¡Yo no quiero motomiyearte-san! ─exclamó Mimí, agitando sus brazos en la noche. Jun suspiró.

─Mujer, no te entiendo… y yo que pensé que Daisuke era el más loco de sus amigos ─murmuró─. ¿Me puedes explicar que está sucediendo? ¿Qué novio te quité? ¿Por qué me interrumpiste? ¿Por qué no estás vistiendo abrigo? ¡Hacen menos de diez grados!

Mimí dio una larga pitada antes de responder. No dejó entrever que estaba temblando. Aprovechó para observarla de arriba abajo, viva Jun, inteligente Jun, vistiendo sobretodo…

─No me has quitado a ninguno de mis novios, _dearie_ … pensé en darte una mano para que el jovenzuelo te prestara más atención. ¿O vas a decirme que no se mostró más interesado luego de mi acto? Y no te sorprendas, tomé clases de teatro en Broadway ─concluyó, y exhaló el humo.

Jun tosió.

─No lo puedo creer, ¿eso fue todo eso? ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que estabas drogada y por eso te perseguí… debí haber avisado a mi hermano y disfrutado a ese caramelo… ─Mimí se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que Jun hablaba sola.

─No lo hice por algún motivo ─contestó, ignorando su último comentario─. Simplemente te vi ahí y, no sé. Aproveché el momento.

Jun, en ese momento, no supo muy bien que hacer. Ella no tenía frio, así que podía quedarse afuera otro rato más. Después de todo, Daisuke no iba a volver acompañado y ella debería esperar para cargarlo a casa. Pero esa jovencita, bastante agraciada y poco insípida, debía sin dudas de tenerlo. ¿Acaso era egoísta, demorándola en la calle sin motivo aparente?

─¿Haces actos bondadosos porque sí? ─su tono fue violento y un poco malhumorado, Jun lo supo enseguida, pero no había sido su intención. (Jun no manejaba muy bien sus emociones).

Evidentemente Mimí se sorprendió, porque se apoyó contra la pared y balbuceó cosas que nadie entendió. Eso enojó más a Jun; en realidad ella no quería estar enojada, quería estar agradecida, pero no era muy apta en el manejo de esa emoción. Así que hizo lo que le quedaba más a mano: le arrancó el cigarrillo de las manos, lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisoteó con furia.

─¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ─reclamó, esta vez, Mimí.

─¡Yo también puedo hacer buenas acciones porque sí! ─gritó, y dio media vuelta para volver al bar─. ¡Y más te vale que no te vuelva a ver fumando! ─intentó por segunda vez ingresar al bar, pero su intento fue, otra vez, fallido─. ¡Y toma este abrigo! ─comenzó a desvestirse, pero Mimí, divertida, la detuvo apoyando sus frías manos sobre los hombros macizos de Jun.

─Estoy aclimatada. No te preocupes por mi frío ─y por primera vez le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Jun de nuevo no supo que hacer, porque no solían sonreírle así.

─Y… ¿Qué acaso no vives en Estados Unidos o por allá? ─preguntó. ¿Por qué estaba buscando charla? (Algo que Jun jamás se explicaría).

─He vuelto ─explicó─. Acabo de mudarme.

Jun asintió, pero no supo más que decirle. La realidad es que no se conocían. Esto era un mal indicio, porque cuando ella no conocía a alguien, pero estaba cómoda, se ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a hablar sin descanso. Era algo en lo que estaba trabajando pero aún no había logrado manejarlo. (A quien mentía, jamás se había propuesto trabajar en el manejo de sus emociones).

─Y… ¿conoces a Pink? ─Maldición. Jun nerviosa diciendo tonterías.

─¿Pink? La… ¿cantante?

─Es mi preferida. Quiero conocerla y ser su amiga ─ _más bien su stalker_ , pensó Mimí.

─Pensé que tus preferidos eran los Teenage Wolves…

─¿Y quién te dijo eso, tu amiga pelirroja? ¿Acaso te crees que tú o ella me conocen solo porque compartimos enamorado? ¡Ojalá que te mueras de frío acá afuera, loca! ─le gritó, y esta vez sí entró al bar.

Mimí reaccionó.

─¡Loca! ─le recriminó, pero ya su interlocutora se había marchado.

─Y así fue como comenzó esta inusual amistad ─concluyó Mimí, haciendo tintinear los hielos en su vaso. Ese era el llamado al barman, para que le rellenara su bebida.

Ya con el vaso lleno, enfocó a Jun, quien charlaba al mismo tiempo con dos jóvenes. Tal vez, sus habilidades para la conquista habían mejorado… un poco. Levantó la copa y, a la lejanía, sutilmente brindó con ella.

Sutil, adjetivo que no concordaba con ninguna de las dos…

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es un reto que tomé de Asondomar en el foro Proyecto 1-8. No quiero dar detalles para no adelantar la historia, solo diré que se trata de Jun y Mimí siendo amigas y saliendo de conquista.

Este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero no podré actualizar hasta fin de mes y no quería dejar esto en espera.

Creo que serán 3/4 capítulos. ¡Ojalá me dejen reviews!


	2. Capítulo 2

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

 **Nota** : Todo esto es un impulso desenfrenado y desmedido que juro que no planeé sino que tecleé. Si es muy desastroso, ódienme, pero ódienme de frente.

 **Anything but loud**

* * *

" _We will never be anything but loud", Raise your Glass, Pink_

Para ASonDoMar, foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

Jun no manejaba bien sus emociones. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que Mimí Tachikawa aprendió.

—Mi amiga Jun no maneja bien sus emociones —explicó Mimí, al barman que distraído secaba el borde de un vaso con una servilleta limpia.

Lleno el bar, desbordada la barra, el señor (era poco más que un muchacho, pero Mimí no era muy ducha con las edades. Si eran mayores que ella, eran señores.) parecía pensar que trabajaba en una calurosa cantina de una olvidada ciudad sobre unas termas de aguas naturales junto a una montaña lejana con su ladera derrumbada por el último terremoto que había ocurrido cinco años atrás.

Sí, todo eso.

—Si la observas un poco sabrás de que te hablo —agregó, sorbiendo su propio trago.

—Prefiero observarte a ti, eres más divertida —explicó, aun haciendo oídos sordos a los desgarradores gritos y reclamos de los adolescentes alcoholizados que habían salido esa noche a parrandear y querían probar un trago del famoso barman de bar que pensaba que trabajaba en una calurosa cantina de una olvidada ciudad sobre unas termas de aguas naturales junto a una montaña lejana con su ladera derrumbada por el último terremoto que había ocurrido cinco años atrás.

—¿Qué significa eso? —reclamó, mientras golpeaba sus talones entre sí como Dorothy antes de ser transportada al mundo del Mago de Oz donde se hizo amiga de un hombre de lata y conoció a unas brujas cuya historia prehistórica Mimí evidenció en un teatro de Broadway en Manhattan en Nueva York en Estados Unidos de América donde vivió bastantes años y fue muy popular con los chicos, coma, lo que no le sucedía en Odaiba en Tokyo en Japón donde también vivió bastantes años y acababa de regresar.

—Tu técnica de conquista es magnífica —fue toda la respuesta del barman de bar que pensaba que trabajaba en una calurosa cantina de una olvidada ciudad sobre unas termas de aguas naturales junto a una montaña lejana con su ladera derrumbada por el último terremoto que había ocurrido cinco años atrás.

(Y sí, esto se repetirá muchas veces más porque es la manera en que Mimí piensa las cosas). (Punto).

—Aunque no lo creas, yo sé muy bien como reconocer una ironía —le espetó, molesta, y giró todo su cuerpo hacia Jun, quien estaba encaramada a una banqueta en la que había otro muchacho sentado. A la distancia, a Mimí le parecía que el joven quería evadirse de su amiga pero lamentablemente tenía otra espalda detrás que le impedía la huida.

Sin embargo, Mimí no comprendía ni aprobaba las técnicas de conquista de Jun, y era incapaz de ver lo que claramente era una seducción exitosa.

—Creo que somos almas gemelas, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Jun—. Los dos hemos venido a este lugar hoy, _miércoles_ , ¿qué tan común es eso? Y además vestimos de azul. Ah, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado hoy… —suspiró, juntando sus manos en un puño frente a su mentón, soñadora, deseosa, enamorada. Jun Motomiyeada.

El muchacho en cuestión (este ya no era un niño, era realmente un muchacho) empujó nervioso la espalda que le impedía la huida, pero la espalda estaba muy cómoda y ni se inmutó, porque no entendió que él quería huir.

(Las espaldas no son muy inteligentes, que digamos).

Miró a su alrededor (el muchacho, no la espalda) y no vio más que decenas de jóvenes y jóvenes (es decir, muchachas y muchachos) bailando y vistiendo de azul. Lo que él no sabía es que Jun, cuando estaba Jun Motomiyeada, no tenía ojos más que para el amor de su vida (eso le impedía, por ejemplo, ver que su remera sin mangas había descendido hasta dejar a la vista el azul de su corpiño).

—Y… ¿cuál es tu banda de música preferida? Seguro que te gusta Pink, ¡sé que te gusta Pink! —exclamó Jun, apoyando sus manos sobre los muslos de su interlocutor.

Y habíamos dicho que Jun estaba encaramada al joven muchacho pero no explicamos gráficamente que era lo que estaba haciendo, y es importante hacerlo para comprender en profundidad la personalidad de Jun, sus mayores anhelos y sus profundos sueños y pesadillas.

(Será exagerada).

Pues estar encaramada típicamente significa estar encima, pero claro, en este caso es él quien está encima de la banqueta y ella no está encaramada a él porque tiene sus manos sobre sus muslos, y no debajo de ella misma. Por ende estar encaramada significa que está: con un pie sobre la base de la banqueta, sobre el palito ese para apoyar los pies, entre medio de los de él, erguida en el aire gracias a la fuerza de ese solitario taco (Jun toma clases de lucha libre, debería aclararnos Mimí en este momento) y con ambas manos sobre sus muslos, es decir, con su cola tirada hacia atrás, sí, doblada como el símbolo que significa mayor, al alcance de manos desubicadas que aún no han osado tocarla.

Mimí suspira; su técnica de conquista es veinte veces más eficiente.

—Ansío ver eso en la práctica —le responde el barman, ese señor del que hablamos antes (¿lo recuerdan? Mejor les recuerdo: el que parecía pensar que trabajaba en una calurosa cantina de una olvidada ciudad sobre unas termas de aguas naturales junto a una montaña lejana con su ladera derrumbada por el último terremoto que había ocurrido cinco años atrás).

Como respondiendo al deseo del barman tan renombrado (y renombrado y renombrado), un joven se sentó en una banqueta desocupada junto a Mimí. Era de esos dibujados para ella: oriental, pero apenas, posiblemente hijo de un caucásico. Ojos claros, rulos oscuros, botones superiores de la camisa desprendidos, jeans ajustados y zapatos novedosos, elegidos cuidadosamente para combinar con un look casual pero cuidado. Manos a la obra, puso Mimí, avistada la presa y calculada la distancia hasta ella. " _Donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala_ " era su frase de cabecera, pero en privado, jamás lo diría en público.

(Ups, lo siento Mimí).

Y entonces el barman vio la magia comenzar y al coro de ángeles aterrizar.

Sentada en su banqueta, vestida de rosa princesa y con matadores tacones de doce centímetros, la pura y dulce Mimí miró fijamente a su vecino. Y rápidamente miró al frente, bebiendo "distraída" de su trago, cuidando que la pierna que cruzaba sobre la otra se balanceara y chocara "sin querer" la pierna del muchacho.

Sonrió, porque supo que había sido efectiva. Es que su técnica era infalible.

Pero él no la miró, así que debió volver a comenzar. Lo miró, otra vez, y luego bajó la vista, "avergonzada" de haber sido pescada in fraganti y apresurándose a tomar de su trago, para que él pensara que estaba nerviosa.

Bingo.

—Que bien vestidas que estás —le dijo—. Y desde aquí siento tu perfume… ¿me dejas acercarme? —pidió, educado.

Ella asintió "con pena" y él se acercó con educación.

—Ah, Givenchy —decretó. Mimí apoyó su copa en la barra y aplaudió contenta.

—¡Eres muy bueno! —se emocionó. ¿Trabajaría en alguna revista de moda?

—Soy muy buena, linda —respondió, divertido. Mimí no entendió—. ¿Te compro otro trago? Daikiri de frutos rojos, ¿cierto?

—Guau, realmente eres excelente para estas cosas —cumplimentó.

—Gracias, linda, y tú eres una preciosura. ¿Puedo mirar tu maquillaje más de cerca?

Y Mimí encantada asintió. Él la observó fijamente.

—Nadie rockea unas pestañas postizas como tú.

PELIGRO. El semblante de Mimí, cambió.

—¿Pestañas postizas? ¿De qué estás hablando? —protestó, pegándole juguetonamente en la pierna.

—A mí no me engañas, sé muy bien que los extremos de tus pestañas son un agregado.

—¡No es cierto! — ¡Terrible!

—Si cierras los ojos puedo demostrártelo. Te prometo que no te dolerá, lo he hecho antes.

" _Chica cierra los ojos, chico se enternece y besa a la chica. Luego chica se ofende, chico pide disculpas, chico y chica se enamoran_ ", pensó. Y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo no llegó ni el beso, ni el tirón. Confundida, abrió los ojos, solo para ver a otros dos guapos muchachos acercándose hacia ellos. ¿Pelearían por ella? Se emocionó.

—Hola preciosura, ¿está ocupado tu amigo? —preguntó el más bello de los tres. Mimí se confundió, pensó que había escuchado mal. No atinó a responder.

—Luego nos vemos, linda. Tenemos algo pendiente —respondió su nuevo amigo, alejándose con el recién llegado.

Realmente, Mimí no entendió nada hasta que su nuevo vecino de banqueta le preguntó si su cartera Gucci era japonesa o norteamericana. Tampoco respondió, impactada.

—Realmente eras una preciosura, ¡debe ser tan fácil para ti conseguir hombres! ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí sentado? Nos podemos ayudar mutuamente.

Esto fue demasiado, ella no era maleducada ni antipática ni antisocial, pero cuando vio la sonrisa burlona del barman que parecía pensar que trabajaba en una calurosa cantina de una olvidada ciudad sobre unas termas de aguas naturales junto a una montaña lejana con su ladera derrumbada por el último terremoto que había ocurrido cinco años atrás, saltó al piso, hizo resonar sus tacones, y salió hecha una fiera hacia Jun.

—No conozco Free!, no sé de qué hablas —respondió un cada vez más intimidado joven muchacho.

Jun finalmente se había cansado de estar en una posición tan extraña y había optado por apoyar _ambos_ pies juntos, justamente donde estaban los de él, habiéndolo obligado a bajar uno por motivos de espacio. Al tener una pierna ligeramente más estirada, su cuerpo en forma natural se había adelantado, apoyando sus partes íntimas en las medias largas de Jun, quien no podía más que emocionarse de haber sido tan hábil de encontrar enseguida a su alma gemela.

Aunque su alma gemela no conociera Free!, no tuviera un digimon, no hubiera salido nunca de Japón, no usara ropa azul como costumbre, no fuera siempre por allí, no tuviera color favorito y no gustara de Pink. Alma gemela y media naranja.

—¡Me quiero ir de este lugar de mala muerte! —reclamó Mimí, asustando a Jun. Al apoyar, por la sorpresa, uno de sus pies en el piso, el muchacho ejecutó una maniobra de supervivencia digna de militar en guerra, es decir, rodar de lado en la banqueta hasta aterrizar en cuclillas y correr por su vida, dejando a una desilusionada Jun sin el amor de su vida.

—¡Lo has espantado, loca! —protestó, enojada.

—¡Tú eres una loca! Lo estabas motomiyeando, ya te dije que esa estrategia no te dará frutos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y acaso tu estrategia de rodar los ojos y tomar un trago y mirar al piso y hacerte la sonrojada sí te dio frutos? ¡Dime cuantos muchachos conquistaste hoy!

Mimí no contestó, ofendida, _"loca",_ pensó.

—Seguro que sedujiste a un par de homosexuales, ¡qué digo! No a un par, ¡a tres!

—¡Eres una maldita adivina! —se quejó Mimí, apretando sus puños junto a sí.

—No soy una adivina, soy lógica. Ya te he dicho que aquí en Japón las mujeres debemos movernos por lo que queremos, esto no es citas y regalos meses antes del noviazgo. ¡Nunca conquistarás en Japón si piensas como norteamericana!

—¿Qué sabes tú de conquistas, si en todas estas noches no has conseguido un solo novio? —La discusión se estaba saliendo de control, pero el antro de mala muerte que las acogía tenía la música demasiado alta para que alguien se molestase.

—Pues yo por lo menos tengo una estrategia útil y no anacrónica, ¡ya no estamos en el siglo XVIII! La mujer debe jugarse por lo que quiere y hacerse valer, ¡no sé qué tonterías te enseñarán en occidente!

Jun no controlaba sus emociones. Por eso siempre las discusiones sobre menudencias con ella finalizaban afectando a la educación, al hambre mundial, al sistema de naciones unidas, al nuevo digimundo y hasta a la existencia del cielo y el infierno.

—Prefiero ser sumisa a andar vestida de bailarina sadomasoquista de cabaret barato con un cartel de neón en mi pecho que dice " _estoy soltera ven a mí_ ".

Jun no se ofendió, aunque la descripción fue fuerte.

—¿Y tú te crees que de princesa conquistarás a alguien? Ve por tu tiara y tu rueca, Bella Durmiente, ya te despertará tu príncipe azul con un beso sin que tu muevas un pelo por conquistarlo.

Cruzadas de brazos, enfrentadas, ambas se miraban fijamente. Las ofensas estaban dichas y las cartas tiradas sobre la mesa. ¿Sería este el final de esta tan inusual inesperada sorpresiva y reciente _mejoramistad_?

Nah.

Mimí comenzó a reír primero, pero Jun no demoró en seguirla.

—Ya está decidido —sentenció la castaña—. Mañana iremos de compras. Te compraré algo despampanante y tendrás hombres a montones a tus pies.

Y con un apretón de manos cerraron el trato.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! ¡Feliz cumple Asondomar! Espero que sea un buen regalo de semana de cumpleaños. ¿Te gustó? Lo escribí de un tirón. Me pone nerviosa mi humor, temo que nadie lo entienda. Pero CieloCriss se rió, así que cualquier cosa te desquitas con ella. (¡Chan!)

¿Se entendió? Y sobre todo, ¿fue gracioso? Espero que se hayan divertido. No demoraré tanto con el próximo.

¡Adiós!


	3. ¿So what? I feel pretty

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

 **Anything but loud**

* * *

" _We will never be anything but loud", Raise your Glass, Pink_

Para ASonDoMar, foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Nota:** _Cábala_ , objeto a modo de fetiche o situación mágica a la que se atribuye poder para favorecer un resultado en el juego, el deporte o los negocios.

* * *

―Yo voy a dar el primer paso.

―¡No! Tienes que dejarme hacerlo.

Mimí cruzó los brazos y bufó. Jun rodó los ojos, molesta.

―Es _mí_ cábala, Jun ―insistió Mimí―. Si no entro por la puerta grande, dando el primer paso con la pierna derecha y entrando _antes_ que cualquiera de mis acompañantes, no consigo lo que quiero.

―¡Yo también quiero conseguir algo! Por eso debo entrar primero ―se defendió Jun.

―¡Es la primera vez que escuchas esa cábala! Es mía, _mía_ , la perfeccioné luego de años y años de visitar centros comerciales en Nueva York y Miami.

―Ay, si, yo soy de Estados Unidos y me codeo con la realeza ―se burló Jun, riendo alocadamente.

Mimí se enervó: odiaba que Jun se burlara de ella y la contradijera.

―¡Sora siempre me deja entrar primero! ―gritó, sorprendiendo al resto de las personas que entraban y salían del centro comercial en ese momento.

―¡Pues sal de compras y de fiesta con esa desabrida amiga tuya! ―respondió Jun, enojada, como se ponía siempre que le nombraban a esa pelirroja insípida―. Ah, ¡claro que de fiesta no puedes salir, porque se la pasa acurrucada con su novio! ―Jun volvió a olvidar su enojo y retornó al tono de burla que tanto desquiciaba a Mimí.

―Eres una loca.

―Y tú una caprichosa.

―Stalker obsesiva.

―Confundida malcriada.

Allí parecieron terminar, ambas, con su retahíla de insultos, ya que permanecieron calladas, brazos cruzados, mirándose con desconfianza.

Ninguna de las dos comenzó a reír primero: lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

―Vamos, tontita. Entremos juntas.

Y enlazando las manos, Mimí Tachikawa y Jun Motomiya dieron el primer paso, juntas, al lugar más maravilloso de la tierra entera: el centro comercial de Odaiba.

Lamentablemente, dar el primer paso junto a su nueva amiga, definitivamente rompía la cábala cuidada y respetada durante años por Mimí, en la que confiaba en base a no haberla modificado _nunca…_

Y a eso lo demostró luego de la primera hora y media de compras.

―Es todo por tu culpa ―se quejó ante Jun, quien tomaba agua de un bebedor público: algo que Mimi no osaría hacer jamás―. Insististe en entrar conmigo y ahora ninguna de las dos tiene ropa para esta noche.

―Si te hubiera dejado entrar primera, solo tú hubieras conseguido, yo estaría buscando hasta dentro de un mes ―exageró, como de costumbre. Mojó sus dedos con agua y los salpicó sobre la lacia cabellera de Mimí, solo porque sabía que le asustaba pensar que los cabellos se le enrularían.

Pero Mimí estaba muy triste y no se inmutó.

― _Well, you didn't think it through_ ―respondió, casi sin notar el sutil cambio de idioma. A veces su cerebro jugaba con ella―. Si yo cumplía mi cábala, compraba ropa para mí y _para ti_ , ya que de ninguna manera te dejaré volver a salir con esas pintas que llevas.

―¿¡Y qué problema hay con mi ropa?! ―protestó, observando sus jeans y sweater azul. Mimí vestía un jean con sweater fucsia.

―No lo que viste ahora, _silly_. Me refiero a esas ropas de mujer de la calle sadomasoquista y guerrera que llevas por las noches.

―¿… Gatúbela? ―preguntó Jun. A veces le costaba seguir razonamientos.

Mimí rió, olvidando que estaba triste y enojada con Jun. Esta volvió a salpicarle agua, pero no tuvo tino: su amiga se levantó y las gotas cayeron en un joven de cabellos negros sentado en un banco tras el suyo. Se giró, asombrado, y enfocó sus ojos verdes en Jun.

Esa fue la primera vez que Mimí la vio sonrojarse. ¡Y ella que pensaba que no poseía esa capacidad!

Pero el joven, lejos de enojarse, se acercó hasta ellas.

―¿Jun? ¿Eres Jun Motomiya? ―preguntó, con una voz muy varonil. Jun miró hacia el piso, sin contestar.

―Hola, soy Mimí Tachikawa ―se adelantó, estrechándole la mano―. Jun es mi amiga. ¡Jun, salúdalo!

Sin embargo, Motomiya no necesitó escuchar la orden de su amiga para reaccionar. Ella _no_ dejaría que Mimí se quedase con todo el protagonismo esa tarde.

―Keisuke-san, tanto tiempo sin vernos ―sonrió, estrechándole la mano. Mimí abrió la boca repetidas veces: porque nunca la había escuchado hablar en forma educada, y porque jamás pensó que Jun conociera el uso de los honoríficos. ―Mi amiga Mimí vino a buscar vestido de bodas ―aclaró. Mimí volvió a abrir y cerrar la boca pero, antes de sentirse un pez, la cerró definitivamente y reganó la compostura. En forma desapercibida, giró uno de sus anillos para que pareciera un sencillo anillo de compromiso―. La despedida de soltera será esta noche.

"Wow, esta mujer es más rápida que yo", pensó Mimí, sorprendida por la facilidad de Jun a la hora de inventar mentiras.

―¿En dónde será? ―preguntó Keisuke, quien había vuelto su atención a Jun una vez supo que Mimí no estaba disponible.

Y mientras intercambiaban direcciones y números de teléfono, Mimí no pudo evitar notar el ligero sonrojo de su amiga cuando el joven rozó su mano con la de ella y se despidió con una leve reverencia.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó, apresurada, colgándose de su brazo apenas el joven se marchó.

―Un compañero de secundario ―contestó. Sabía que Mimí quería cotillear, pero decidió hacerse la difícil con los datos.

―¡Dime quien es! Yo sé que te gusta ―reclamó, clavando sus largas uñas en el brazo abrigado de Jun. Pero ella, pura sonrisas, no soltó más datos.

―Vamos, de verdad necesito encontrar algo sexi para esta noche… si no quieres que sea Gatúbela, puedo ser alguna espía famosa, tú debes conocer más ya que a los occidentales parece gustarle mucho que las chicas usen ropas ajustadas ―argumentó.

―¡No quiero que te vistas de _Black Widow_! Tus técnicas no sirven: debes dejarme elegir tu ropa por ti ―explicó Mimí, taconeando contra el piso. Jun lo pensó unos momentos, con un dedo apoyado sobre su mentón, antes de asentir.

―Muy bien. Pero entonces yo compraré algo por ti.

―¡Jamás! ―gritó, alertando a los guardias de seguridad―. ¡Mi guardarropa es una obra de arte!

―Eres una creída. No has levantado más que homosexuales desde que llegaste a este país. En Japón las cosas son distintas, _chiquita_ ―remarcó.

Mimí protestó un poco más, pero ya lo decía siempre Jun: "donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala". Y la tarde de compras no sería la excepción.

―Debemos establecer reglas ―suplicó Mimí, siendo arrastrada por Jun a la tienda departamental más grande de ese centro comercial―. Yo voy a elegir tu ropa, así que debes elegirme algo lindo. Sino, podría vengarme ―amenazó.

―Mimí, si quieres elegirme algo que me haga ver gorda o que resalte mis huesos grandes, lo harás sin necesidad de que yo amenace con arruinar tu noche: la maldad es inherente a ti ―dijo, hablando en forma muy elegante y universitaria.

―La locura es inherente a ti ―retrucó.

La discusión podría haberse extendido, pero no lo hizo: habían entrado, juntas otra vez, a la tienda en cuestión.

Mimí amaba comprar ropa. Eso era de público conocimiento. No tan conocidos eran, tal vez, los cambios que experimentaba su cuerpo cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la acción del deseo. Las manos le sudaban, su piel palidecía y los anillos se le resbalaban. Todo lo que parecía la antesala al desmayo, para ella no era más que el inicio del lujo y la pasión.

Allá iba, Mimí Tachikawa, tarjeta de crédito en mano, enlazando su brazo libre con Jun Motomiya, quien a falta de tarjeta levantaba su otra mano con los dedos en V.

* * *

―Esto es un desastre.

―Cállate y vístete ―exigió Jun.

―No voy a salir a la calle de esta manera.

―Eres mi _wing woman_. Puedo exigirte que salgas conmigo.

―Debes dejar de mirar series norteamericanas, Jun. Nunca usas bien las palabras ni las frases en inglés. ―Jun levantó las cejas, ofendida, y miró a Mimí de arriba abajo. No se inmutó―. ¿Puedes sacar esta música del demonio? Me destruye los oídos ―pidió.

―¡Pink es mi cantante preferida! ―se entercó, y en vez de bajar el sonido, lo subió: So What retumbó en la casa.

―No sé si te das cuenta de la ironía de todo esto ―dijo Mimí, sentada en la cama de Jun, brazos cruzados y delineador negro hasta las cejas.

Jun sabía que estaba de mal humor.

―Pues sí. Tú quisiste ser un alma generosa ayudándome a conquistar a un pequeño universitario, y ahora soy _yo_ quien te asegurará la conquista con mis magnánimos consejos sobre moda y técnicas de acción. ―Mimí bufó al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos.

―No hablo de eso. Hablo de la letra. ¿Es que no la escuchas? "I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it today. I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight" ―cantó, melodiosamente, sobre la potente voz de la cantante.

―Mimí ―dijo Jun, hablando tranquilamente sobre la música―. Yo te quiero mucho. Pero no sé qué de todo esto es más patético. Y voy a enumerar.

―¡Qué pesada eres! ―interrumpió Mimí―. No se puede hablar contigo.

―Lo primero es que quieras competir vocalmente con Pink ―continuó, haciendo oídos sordos a la interrupción―. Jamás cantarás como ella. Jamás. No lo intentes más. ―Mimí volvió a rodar los ojos, resignada a escucharla―. Lo segundo es que ―Jun se detuvo, estática, y Mimí giró la vista a la ventana, temiendo que alguien las estuviese observando. Al no encontrar nada extraño, volvió a mirar a Jun, quien continuaba en la misma posición: boca abierta, palmas a los costados del cuerpo, un leve tic sobre la ceja izquierda―. Eres una genia.

―¡Ja! ―gritó, contenta aunque sorprendida―. ¡Ya sabía que algún día te rendirías a mi genialidad! ―Se paró, todo lo largo de su cuerpo (arriba de unos sado tacones de doce centímetros) y paseó como modelo, una pierna seductoramente caminando delante de la otra, por el pequeño dormitorio de Jun―. ¿Cómo lo has notado? ―preguntó, luego de haber recorrido tres veces toda la superficie.

―¡Debemos inspirarnos en una canción! Ya lo ves, como si estuviéramos actuando: tengo que pensar, ¿qué canción es Mimí? Mimí es… ―pensó, exasperando a su amiga, a quien no le gustaba que hablaran de ella en tercera persona.

―¡Tú serás So What!

―¡Tú serás I Feel Pretty! ―exclamaron, ambas al mismo tiempo.

Sería difícil establecer si fue mayor la vergüenza en el rostro de Mimí o la ira en el de Jun.

―¡Yo no soy So What! ―gritó, revoleando sus brazos por el aire y generando que el corto vestido blanco que le había elegido Mimí mostrara la base de su ropa interior.

Jun no sabía usar vestidos, pensó Mimí. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta: Jun no sabía controlar sus emociones y ya era bastante peligroso convivir con ella tan enojada como estaba en ese momento.

―Yo soy… yo soy… ¡True love! ―exclamó, contenta. También tenía muy sencillo el brutal cambio de estado de ánimo.

―True love será lo que quieres, pero en todo caso eres Lady Marmalade ―retrucó, aprovechándose del cambio de actitud de Jun. Mimí sabía que ahora debía contar hasta tres: o se armaba el desastre y salía despedida por la ventana, o captaba el sutil significado sexy de esa canción y cambiaba de idea.

Jun, siempre dispuesta a sorprender, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

―¿Vamos? Se hace tarde ―dijo, firmemente, sosteniendo su cartera e indicando la puerta.

Daisuke no supo si sorprenderse más por la aparición de su hermana mayor, quien como una estrella de Hollywood caminaba enfundada en un purísimo vestido blanco con detalles de hojas negras en la parte inferior, o la de Mimí, atrapada en un vestido negro directamente proporcional entre lo corto (mucho) y lo escotado (mucho). Completaba el outfit con una espalda descubierta y unos tacones rojos que podrían atravesarle el ojo a cualquier maleante.

Por las dudas, volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Todo eso era muy extraño y lo asustaba un poco.

Jun no pensó en el temita de las canciones hasta que, entradas al bar de mala muerte de esa noche, sonoramente sonó So What en todos los parlantes.

―¡Esto es una señal! ―gritó Mimí, apretándole el brazo―. Ya sé lo que debo hacer esta noche: _I'm gonna start a fight_! ―y con este último grito que presagiaba el desastre, se lanzó entre la gente.

―¡Mimí! ―exclamó Jun, súbitamente sintiéndose la joven madura del dúo. No llegó lejos en su persecución: Keisuke la frenó a los pocos pasos.

―Jun-san, que linda te ves hoy ―susurró en su oído. Jun no lo vio, pero imaginó que sus ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad.

Reaccionó antes de que la timidez tomara lo mejor de sí misma: "I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!, esto estaría pensando Mimí en este momento". Y con este único pensamiento en mente, olvidó completamente que debía perseguir a su nueva amiga antes de que estallara el desastre.

¿Y qué haría Mimí? Pues sonreír, sonreír y ser simpática. Eso hizo Jun, y para su sorpresa, no le salió tan mal. En pocos minutos estuvo sentada en la barra con Keisuke y un daikiri de frutas en sus manos (porque eso pediría Mimí, ¿no?).

―¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? Me sorprende encontrarte en este lugar ―dijo Keisuke, mientras varonilmente tomaba del pico la pequeña cerveza que acababa de pedir.

―Principalmente trabajando. Estudié algunas carreras.

―¿Algunas carreras? ―preguntó, sorprendido.

―Sí, tu sabes… un poco de turismo, otro poco de hotelería… ―Jun dejó que su voz se fuera suavizando a medida que recordaba que Keisuke era la estrella intelectual de su clase―. ¿Has estado en contacto con alguno de nuestros compañeros? ―preguntó, cambiando de tema en forma intencional.

"I feel charming, Oh, so charming, It's alarming how charming I feel!", pensó, luego de comprobar que la conversación podía fluir sin interrupciones, naturalmente, y que los tragos seguían pasando por sus manos.

Ese día Jun se sintió la joven más linda del barrio. Pensó, con acierto, que deberían _darle las llaves de la ciudad_ y _organizar un comité en su honor_. Lo vio en los ojos de las demás jóvenes del bar: las que observaban con envidia como hablaba con Keisuke, recibía visitas de jóvenes de otros grupos de amigos, aceptaba tragos que no tomaba y hacía tintinear seductoramente sus pulseras en sus brazos marcados por el ejercicio.

Ese día, Jun se sintió Mimí.

Y al tiempo que se dio cuenta de esto, se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado la conversación de Keisuke durante los últimos tres cuartos de hora, por lo menos. Notó que toda la emoción que había sentido en las primeras horas de la noche ya no era más que un resabio comparado con como se sentía _ella_.

Y cuando Jun no se sintió más Jun, decidió buscar a Mimí con la mirada. ¿Estaría ella luchando con el mismo sentimiento, enfundada en un vestido de un color que jamás optaría usar y mostrando demasiada piel por todos lados? (algo que una señorita nunca hacía, había protestado Mimí. Solo se debe insinuar: si se ve por arriba, no se debe ver por abajo).

Mimí, no con el corro de chicos que por lo general tenía alrededor, sino con un solitario pretendiente –alto, grandes hombros, morocho. Algo que ella pensaba que Mimí no buscaba-, hablaba alocadamente mientras tocaba de más los imponentes hombros de su pareja. ¿Mimí, la dulzura que se sentaba a conquistar con los ojos, pasando sus finas manos por el cuerpo de un hombre que aún no la había conquistado, en un lugar público?

Supo que Mimí tampoco era Mimí. No le disgustó lo que vio: se reflejaba en ella. Por eso no reaccionó.

Hasta que Mimí se giró a hablar con el barman y Jun vio, sin lugar a dudas, que el pretendiente derramaba algo indefinido en el trago de su amiga.

No llegó antes de que ella lo bebiera de un trago.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Notas** : Si esta historia tuviera nombres de capítulos, este se hubiera llamado "¿So What? I feel pretty". Espero que no se hayan perdido con las canciones. Sé que abusé de ellas y sus letras.


	4. Capítulo 4

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

 **Anything but loud**

* * *

" _We will never be anything but loud", Raise your Glass, Pink_

Para ASonDoMar, foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 _Hasta que Mimí se giró a hablar con el barman y Jun vio, sin lugar a dudas, que el pretendiente derramaba algo indefinido en el trago de su amiga._

 _No llegó antes de que ella lo bebiera de un trago._

.

―Mimí ―el susurro escapó de sus labios antes que el grito―. ¡Mimí! ―Y a continuación, saltó de la banqueta en la que estaba sentada. Aterrizó con sus dos tacones en el suelo y uno de ellos se dobló, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Keisuke, agarrando su brazo. Ella, sin embargo, se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

―¡Déjame! ¡Mimí! ―agregó, y comenzó a abrirse paso a empujones entre los danzantes. Keisuke no la siguió.

Jun sentía el incesante latido de su corazón bajo el aniñado vestido que Mimí había elegido para ella. Nunca había creído en las descripciones clichés, esas que hablaban de "el corazón en la boca", por ejemplo. Pero en este momento, mientras sus pies se resbalaban en el piso transpirado y sus gritos se ahogaban bajo el retumbar de la música, literalmente sentía que su corazón estaba ascendiendo por su garganta.

―¡Mimí! ―volvió a gritar, y se preguntó si acaso los propios latidos de su corazón no se habían oído más fuertes que el grito.

Mientras se empujaba entre la gente, cada vez le costaba más ver a su amiga. Jun era alta, y además vestía plataformas y tacones, pero la relativa oscuridad y la cantidad de cabezas de hombres que se cruzaba y que hasta la querían detener (o eso sentía ella), le impedían ver con claridad si Mimí continuaba con el delincuente.

La vio, finalmente. Con un último empujón a un joven que quiso invitarla a bailar quedó a pocos pasos de ella. La vio hablar con el mismo hombre; no parecía borracha ni mareada, por lo que supuso que la droga aún no había hecho efecto.

―¡Mimí! ―le gritó, la agarró de un brazo y la tiró hacia sí, haciéndola deslizarse muy poco ceremoniosamente de su banqueta.

―¿… Qué sucede? ―preguntó, sorprendida por su súbita aparición―. ¿Dónde está Keisuke?

―Pasó algo. ¡Debemos irnos ya mismo!

―Espera, Daichi es el dueño de este lugar, él nos puede ayudar ―sonrió, mientras le indicaba al gigante con el que había estado hablando.

Jun supo que su transpiración, en ese momento, era producto del miedo que le causó ese par de ojos marrones posándose sobre ella. ¿Sabría que ella sabía?

―No, Mimí, ¡nos vamos! ―ordenó, en su oído.

Pero Mimí, a quien antes de drogarla le habían dado mucho alcohol para tomar, pareció encontrar toda esa situación muy graciosa y no tuvo reparos en comenzar a reír.

―¿Sucedió algo con Keisuke? ―preguntó, divertida.

Jun no le contestó. Volvió a tirar de su brazo e intentó adentrarse entre la multitud. El tal Daichi (dudaba que ese fuera su nombre real, y más aún que fuera el dueño de ese antro) no las persiguió. Mimí protestó bastante, pero Jun hizo notar la notable diferencia de fuerza física entre ambas y continuó avanzando. En un momento, giró entre la gente y movió los labios, con gesto enojado. Mimí no la escuchó, porque ella no había hablado, pero se creyó que Jun le había dado una explicación y dejó de retorcerse.

―Voy a retirar nuestros abrigos. ¡No quiero que me sueltes! ―exigió, mientras rebuscaba en su cartera los dos vales que había guardado más temprano en la noche.

―¿Por qué estás temblando? ―preguntó Mimí.

―Porque tengo frío ―respondió, seca.

Mimí no habló más hasta que estuvieron afuera. Jun tampoco soltó su mano. Tal vez fuera su nueva paranoia, pero a cada rato sentía que la transpiración la obligaría a soltar la pequeña mano de su amiga. Se obligaba a apretarla más fuerte, aunque los anillos de Mimí se le clavaran en la palma y la lastimaran.

―¿Les conseguimos un taxi? ―preguntó uno de los guardias al verlas salir.

Ya era muy pasada la hora de entrada al local bailable y no había nadie haciendo fila afuera. Tampoco pasaban autos ni medios de transporte públicos por esa calle pequeña, separada de avenidas. Sí había, al otro de la calle, tres taxis aparcados, esperando a que los jóvenes comenzaran a amontonarse para regresar a sus casas. Sin embargo, Jun no los tomaría, ya que temía que trabajaran para el local y conocieran al tal Daichi.

―Jun, ¿vamos a casa? ―preguntó Mimí, sonriéndole educadamente al guardia que acaba de dirigirles la palabra.

Jun sin embargo les dirigió una mirada hosca y volvió a tirar de la mano de Mimí mientras la arrastraba por la vereda.

―Jun, ¿qué demonios…? ―comenzó a preguntar Mimí (insólito de ella que utilizara ese lenguaje), pero se frenó a mitad de la frase.

Jun sintió que el agarre de la mano de Mimí menguaba y giró a tiempo para ver sus ojos irse hacia atrás, o hacia un costado, ¡a algún lugar!, mientras su cuerpo se ladeaba hacia un costado y perdía el soporte de sus zapatos. La sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera ―la inactividad de los guardias, a una distancia en que podían verlas perfectamente, le confirmó que su desconfianza hacia ellos había estado acertada.

―Oh, Mimí… ―susurró, y ahora sí, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desmayado de su nueva mejor amiga.

Con un poco de esfuerzo dobló en la esquina y la arrastró unos metros más, hasta un parque delante de un conjunto de edificios. La sentó en un banco sin respaldo y recostó su cabeza sobre su cartera. Al caer sus cabellos por la fuerza de la gravedad, todo el rostro de Mimí quedó a la vista. Lloró más al verla, tan linda, con su piel blanca casi brillando en la oscuridad… parecía que dormía, pero para Jun bien podía ser una muñeca de cera, embalsamada hasta la eternidad.

―Tranquilízate, Jun, tranquilízate ―se dijo a sí misma, en voz alta. Se apretó ambos cachetes hacia adentro, sintiendo dolor, con la esperanza de así despertarse y dejar de llorar―. Tiene que tener algún número para emergenias, ¡tiene que tener! ―exclamó.

Abrió la cartera de Mimí y rebuscó, entre kits de maquillaje, preservativos de emergencia y muchos lápices de labios, hasta que halló el pequeño aparatito blanco con cubierta rosada.

―¡Bloqueado! ―gritó, al ser incapaz de hallar la combinación que le permitiese entrar a su lista de contactos―. Números de emergencia… ―murmuró, mientras apretaba la opción que le permitía llamar sin desbloquear―. ¡ _Speed dial_! ―gritó, súbitamente contenta―. Debe tener un número en _speed dial_ , debe tenerlo ―recalcó, esperanzada. Presionó el número uno y acercó el teléfono a su oído.

―Usted ha accedido al buzón de voz. No tiene mensajes―

Jun cortó la comunicación, molesta.

―No llores ―se ordenó, y volvió a marcar. Esta vez, el dos―. ¡Bien! ―gritó, cuando recibió un tono.

La atendió una voz adormilada y susurrante.

―¿Mimí? ―preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

"Maldición, ¡la pelirroja desabrida!" pensó, pero ya Sora volvía a insistir preguntando por Mimí.

―¡No soy Mimí! ¡Debes ayudarme! ―exclamó, con un suspiro entre ambas frases.

―¿… Jun? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Sora.

Jun pudo notar que ella ya estaba despierta, que su tono de desesperación la había despertado. Apretó el brazo de Mimí, a la que no se había animado a soltar por más de dos minutos desde que la había dejado en ese banco. Nuevamente, no pudo contenerse: rompió en un llanto desesperado que asustó a Sora.

―¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué está pasando? ―insistió. Los ruidos que le llegaban del otro lado de la línea la hicieron entender que Sora se había levantado y estaba moviéndose por el cuarto.

―Es Mimí, algo ha pasado. Por favor, necesito que vengas a ayudarme ―pidió, entre llantos.

Le pasó la dirección y cortó luego de asegurarle que la esperaría ahí mismo y obligarla a prometer que vendría cuanto antes.

―Oh, Mimí… ―susurró, acariciándole el rostro―. ¡Tienes frío! ―exclamó, al tocar la helada piel de su amiga.

Sin preocuparse por el frío que tendría, ni por la futura reacción de Mimí cuando se enterara que Jun la había obligado a vestir no solo uno ―porque sí, ahora la obligaba a salir abrigada― sino _dos_ abrigos, se quitó el suyo y lo ubicó sobre el cuerpo desmayado de la castaña. Se sentó junto a ella, respiró hondo y comenzó a repetir, como un mantra, "no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar".

Funcionó, sorpresivamente. Comenzó a temblar a la vez que dejó de llorar, pero no se animó a quitarle su abrigo a Mimí: ni siquiera lo pensó. Necesitaba que ella estuviera tapada desde la cabeza hasta los pies. También le ordenó los cabellos, porque pensó que no le gustaría nada que alguien la viese despeinada.

Al cuarto de hora, tal vez más, visualizó a Sora bajando del lado del acompañante de un auto oscuro. Aún controlaba las lágrimas y apretaba con fuerza las manos de Mimí; temía no darse cuenta si ella pasaba frío. Yamato bajó del lado del conductor. Mientras en otra situación eso le hubiera generado un ataque de furia, en este momento para ella no fue más que un dato de contexto.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Sora, gritó, en realidad, mientras corría hasta el cuerpo desmayado de Mimí. Se arrodilló en el piso y le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos―. ¿Está dormida? ¿Se emborrachó? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

La sorprendió el silencio de Jun. Al alzar la vista para mirarla, descubrió que estaba llorando, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

―Oh, Jun ―susurró, irguiéndose. Yamato se reunión con ellas en ese momento―. No sé qué le pasa ―explicó Sora.

―Está drogada. Está drogada, pusieron algo en su bebida ―explicó, entre lágrimas.

Sora y Yamato intercambiaron una mirada alarmada, no necesitaron más que eso para entenderse. Ambos sabían que cualquier regaño o expresión de susto afectaría a Jun en demasía.

―¿Por qué no llamaste al hospital? ―preguntó Yamato, mientras observaba a Sora tomarle el pulso a Mimí.

―¡No podemos llevarla al hospital! ¡Llamarán a la policía, la pondrán presa, la la…! ―el llanto interrumpió su monólogo desesperado. Sora, visiblemente asustada, soltó el rostro de Mimí y se acercó a Jun. Agarró su mano libre con ternura y la obligó a enfocar la vista en ella.

―Jun ―dijo, con firmeza―. Nadie pondrá presa a Mimí. Al contrario, el hospital pedirá a la policía que vayan esta misma noche al local bailable. Puede ser que haya más chicas en peligro.

Jun fijó sus ojos oscuros en Sora, quien podía sonreír a pesar del problema en el que se hallaban. En el que _ella_ los había metido. Temblando, de frío y de miedo, asintió. Yamato se acercó e intentó alzar a Mimí, pero se le hizo imposible porque Jun no la soltaba.

―Jun… ¿por qué no te pones tu abrigo? Estás temblando ―pidió Sora.

―No, ¡no quiero que ella tenga frío, no quiero! ―exclamó, apretando más las prendas sobre el cuerpo desmayado de Mimí.

―Mira Jun, nuestro auto está a pocos pasos ―indicó Yamato―. Déjame llevarla hasta allí, la calefacción está prendida. Te aseguro que Mimí no pasará ni un minuto de frío.

Jun permaneció en su lugar, estática, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Yamato. Continuaba agarrando con fuerza la mano de Mimí y miraba fijamente su rostro, tal vez esperando que ella misma le diera alguna indicación sobre su estado de salud.

―Jun ―dijo Sora, nuevamente agarrando su mano libre―. Ven conmigo. No quiero que pases frío ―y para sorpresa de Jun, se quitó su propio abrigo y se lo pasó por los hombros―. Tengo una tarea para ti, una muy importante… necesito que me mires a los ojos ―insistió. Jun parpadeó y finalmente enfocó su vista en Sora―. Yo iré sentada adelante con Yamato, tengo que guiarlo hasta el hospital. Por favor, necesito que te sientes con ella atrás y que prestes atención a su pulso y su rostro, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez se despierta.

Jun asintió, aún algo atontada, y lentamente se irguió, apoyando la mano de Mimí delicadamente junto a ella. Sin demorarlo más, Yamato se acercó hasta su cuerpo desmayado y la alzó, con ambos abrigos encima. Sora abrazó a Jun por los hombros y la empujó levemente para que comenzara a caminar, pero ella se detuvo en seco.

―¡Espera! ―gritó, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Uno de los zapatos de Mimí se había resbalado detrás del banco y ella recién pudo verlo cuando su pie desnudo quedó colgando entre los brazos de Yamato―. No nos perdonará nunca si la dejamos ir descalza, ¡nunca! ―exclamó. Se acercó hasta Yamato y colocó el pequeño zapato en el pie de Mimí―. Listo. Ahora sí podemos irnos.

Mientras Sora volvía a abrazarla, algo a lo que Jun no se resistió, se sorprendió pensando en lo rápido que Jun se había calmado y aceptado sus instrucciones. También le gustó lo pendiente que estaba de Mimí, su negativa a querer soltarla por un segundo, su decisión de pasar frío por ella y sobre todo su terror a que la visita al hospital culminara con una Mimí tras las rejas, acusada de narcotráfico o algo peor.

―Vamos a llevarla al hospital donde trabaja Jyou, ¿de acuerdo? Él está de guardia esta noche ―aclaró Sora, apretando sus hombros en un intento de darle calor.

Jun se detuvo pocos pasos antes de subir al auto y enfrentó a Sora.

―¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Yo te digo pelirroja desabrida, le conté a todo el mundo de tu relación con Yamato, te molesté en la escuela… ―lamentó, sin correr la mirada.

Sora sonrió y volvió a acariciar sus hombros, rápidamente, porque Yamato necesitaba ayuda para meter a Mimí en el auto.

―No seas tonta, Jun ―dijo, sonriendo―. Compartimos mejor amiga. Algo bueno tenemos que tener, ¿no?

Y sin más demora, colocaron a Mimí en el asiento trasero, aun durmiendo como una muñequita de porcelana, con sus rizos desparramados cayendo por el asiento en un orden perfecto.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Pues bien, Asdm, sé que te dije que este sería el capítulo final pero el capítulo se haría muy largo y eso no me gusta. Pienso, sin embargo, no demorarme mucho más, espero tenerlo antes del mes.

Sé que la historia se ha vuelto un poco ciclotímica, con idas y vueltas de géneros, y que no es exactamente lo que hablamos. Si te soy sincera, me cuesta contenerme. Es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer, las historias se escriben solas. ¡Ah! Pero el próximo capítulo será de humor, tengo un gran final planeado :).

Quiero agradecerte tu confianza al haberme permitido escribir esta historia, con personajes que no manejo. Y también quiero agradecerle a CieloCriss por ser una lectora tan atenta y constante.

Espero sus comentarios y tal vez, en una de esas, mañana mismo estoy escribiendo la continuación.


	5. Capítulo 5

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro.

 **Anything but loud**

* * *

" _We will never be anything but loud", Raise your Glass, Pink_

Para ASonDoMar, foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

Jun apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del hospital. Su cabello abultado siempre le había funcionado, extrañamente, como escudo contra el frío o el calor. Nunca se quemaba el cuero cabelludo por el sol ni tenía problemas en meter la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría cuando el calefón funcionaba mal.

Ella tampoco se emborrachaba. Eso no sucedía por su cabello, simplemente sucedía. Hacía tonterías, sí. Se reía, flirteaba con muchos chicos, acosaba a algunos pero _jamás_ se había emborrachado. No lo habría admitido _nunca_ , pero la verdad es que una vida de fiestas enseñaba, a alguien medianamente precavida, a estar siempre, al menos, atenta: a ella y a sus amigas. _Cuidándolas_.

Hasta esa noche.

―¿Jun? ―preguntó Sora.

Levantó la vista, la había tomado por sorpresa. Recién ahora, bajo la luz blanca y aséptica del hospital se daba cuenta de que había salido de la cama sin lavarse la cara. Probablemente hubiera hasta salido en pijama si no hubiera estado Yamato. Porque él había estado con ella esa madrugada…

No quería ni pensarlo.

―¿Jun? ―repitió, convencida de que ella no la había oído.

―¿Si?

―He visto que Mimí lleva un vestido negro… nunca la había visto usando ese color. ―Se sentó junto a ella. Jun apretó ambos abrigos, el suyo y el de Mimí, sobre su regazo.

Se dio cuenta de que no quería responder.

―¿Les traigo un café? ―preguntó Yamato.

Ambas asintieron. Yamato permaneció clavado en su lugar, mirándolas. A Sora le tomó unos momentos reaccionar.

―Oh, lo siento. No podrás traerlos todos. Ya volvemos ―le aclaró a Jun, y luego partió con su novio.

Ella apretó con más fuerza la cabeza contra la pared. Pensó que, si su cabello no fuera tan abultado y voluminoso, podría hacerse algo de daño.

Apretó un poco más.

Le sorprendió que Jyou saliera en ese momento de la habitación. Entreabrió los labios, deseando decir algo. Pero él fue el primero en hablar.

―Me ha dicho Yamato que la sacaste del boliche cuando viste que le daban una pastilla ―dijo. Jun asintió―. Le hicimos un lavaje de estómago. Lo que le dieron se llama Rohypnol y es una droga de abuso. Suele estar presente en locales bailables y fiestas.

Jun no se atrevió a correr la vista, ni siquiera cuando sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

―Mimí va a estar muy bien. Has sido muy valiente. ―Jun volvió a asentir, porque no sabía que decir. Yamato y Sora volvieron con los cafés―. Pero voy a necesitar que hables con la policía ―concluyó.

―¿Con la policía? ―preguntó, temerosa. Se removió en su asiento.

―Aún no ha terminado la noche, Jun. Pueden clausurar el local y salvar a alguna otra chica.

―¿Salvar? ―preguntó, confusa.

―Claro Jun. Así como salvaste a Mimí ―dijo Sora, dándole su café. Le ofreció otro a Jyou, pero este lo rechazó.

―¿Ya está despierta? ―preguntó Yamato. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y en la otra sostenía un vaso de café muy pequeño, seguramente un ristretto que lo mantendría despierto.

―No. Pero tampoco me dejan atenderla, porque es mi amiga ―explicó―. Voy a comunicarme con sus padres. En cualquier momento llegará la policía. Jun, ¿podrás hablar con ellos? ―volvió a preguntar―. Necesito que me contestes.

―Hermano de Shuu ―dijo Jun. Parecía que recién en ese momento notaba su presencia.

―Sí, ese soy yo ―sonrió.

Sora y Yamato no solían ver a Jyou relajado, y les sorprendió que lo estuviera justo en el momento en que su amiga yacía inconsciente en una cama. Evidentemente, en ese hospital Jyou se sentía en casa: podía manejar todas las variables. Eso significaba que sabía que Mimí estaría bien.

―Hermano de Shuu… ―murmuró, otra vez.

Jyou sonrió y, extrañamente, le apretó el cabello, obligándola a enderezarse y separar su cabeza de la pared.

―Ten cuidado, te lastimarás ―dijo. Luego sonrió y, con una reverencia, se marchó.

―¿Está bien tu café? ―preguntó Sora, temerosa de que surgiera un silencio incómodo entre los tres.

―Sí, muchas gracias ―agradeció, aunque no lo había probado.

―Yo… voy a ver si Jyou necesita ayuda localizando a los padres de Mimí ―dijo Yamato, rápidamente marchándose del lugar. Sora le dirigió algunas miradas asesinas mientras lo veía marcharse, pero él no se volvió a verla.

El silencio no se extendió durante mucho tiempo. Enseguida, la puerta de la habitación donde tenían a Mimí se abrió, revelando a un médico mayor.

―¿Familiares de Mimí Tachikawa? ―preguntó, mirándolas. Jun no se atrevió a responder.

―Sí ―dijo Sora, sin dudar.

―Ya está despierta. Se encuentra muy bien pero no quiero que se agote, me gustaría que vuelva a dormir cuanto antes. Una de ustedes puede pasar ―dijo, indicándoles con el brazo que podían entrar.

Ninguna de las dos se movió.

―Sora… ―murmuró Jun, mirando alternativamente entre el médico expectante y una Sora completamente paralizada.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella―. Debes pasar antes de que se quede dormida de vuelta ―indicó.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó, confundida. Por las dudas, miró a sus alrededores.

―Claro Jun. ¡Rápido!

―¡Pero Sora…! ―intentó protestar, pero ella la empujó y el médico cerró la puerta.

Mimí yacía sobre una cama de hospital, con el respaldo levemente levantado y varias almohadas esponjosas bajo su cabeza. Sus cabellos, ligeramente ondulados, se desparramaban por ellas, hacia todos lados. A Jun le pareció que llovía.

―¿Mimí? ―preguntó, temerosa. Ella giró la vista y Jun debió ahogar un grito de impresión al notar su palidez, mucho más evidente debido al efecto que hacían la máscara y delineador negro apelmazados y corridos alrededor de sus ojos, por lo general brillantes y hoy silenciados.

La sonrisa de Mimí no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

―Hola, Jun ―saludó, contenta. Estiró un brazo para indicarle que se acercase, pero lo dejó caer enseguida, debilitada―. Tengo hambre. No me gusta tener el estómago vacío ―explicó.

―… ¿Quieres mi café? ―ofreció, pasándoselo―. Ya empecé a tomarlo, pero aún queda la mitad… ―dijo, nerviosa.

Mimí sonrió, y casi rió.

―No puedo comer aún, mucho menos tomar café. Para eso tengo esta sonda. ―Levantó su otro brazo para mostrarle la aguja conectada a su muñeca.

―¡Oh, Mimí! ¡Y a ti te dan tanto miedo las agujas! ―lloriqueó, finalmente acercándose hasta ella―. ¡Habrás tenido tanto miedo!

―Bueno… me desperté así ―admitió, sonriendo―. Pero no tuve miedo. Cuando me contaron… no tuve miedo ―aclaró.

―¿De verdad? … ¿Sabías lo que estaba sucediendo? ―preguntó, dudosa, y temiendo más que nunca ir a hablar con los policías.

―No, tontita ―sonrió―. Claro que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no tuve miedo porque sabía que estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo. Me sentí muy segura. Muy… cuidada ―concluyó.

Intentó agarrar la mano de Jun pero sus reflejos le fallaron y debió dejar caer la mano hasta la cama, otra vez. Sin embargo, Jun no tardó en dar el último paso que la separaba de la cama y, desconsolada, apoyó ambos brazos sobre el colchón, a la vez que se arrodillada sobre el piso. Apoyó su cara sobre sus brazos y Mimí no tardó en saber que estaba llorando.

―¿Por qué lloras? ―preguntó―. ¡Deja de llorar! ―se quejó, pero Jun no reaccionó como hubiera hecho usualmente: quejándose más alto que ella―. Jun… ―susurró.

―¡Pensé que te iba a hacer algo! Mimí, tú no lo viste, como te miraba cuando hablabas con el barman… ¡y yo estaba muy lejos y no podía llegar, porque estaba toda la gente en el camino! ―exclamó, hipeando por el llanto.

―Pero sí llegaste, Jun.

―¡No llegué! Si lo hubiera hecho, no estarías internada en un hospital.

―Si llegaste, Jun ―la tranquilizó, acariciando sus cabellos―. Me salvaste.

―No te salvé nada ―murmuró, entre llantos.

Mimí sonrió, aunque Jun no podía verla.

―Te dijo que sí me salvaste.

―¡No, no te salvé! ―lloró, más alto.

―¡Que sí me salvaste! ―protestó Mimí, alzando la voz lo máximo posible, apenas arriba de un murmullo.

―Te dije que no ―protestó, levantando su cara de la mano y mirándola fijamente. Ahora era ella a quien se le había corrido el maquillaje.

―Pareces un mapache.

―¡Y tú… tú pareces una nutria!

―¿Qué es una nutria? ―preguntó, confusa. Sin embargo, Jun no llegó a contestar, porque Mimí súbitamente apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada y cerró los ojos, volviendo el rostro hacia la ventana.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, preocupada―. ¡Llamaré a un médico!

―Estoy bien ―murmuró, sin abrir los ojos―. Solo estoy… un poco cansada. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo? Cuéntame… cuéntame de Keisuke ―pidió.

―No hay nada que contar, Mimí.

―¿Por qué? ¿No se ofreció a ayudarte cuando… cuando me salvaste? ―Jun rodó los ojos, incómoda por la elección de palabras.

―No es eso, él no sabía lo que pasaba… sí quiso venir, pero no lo dejé.

―¿Fue porque tenías miedo? ―lamentó―. No quiero que lo hayas dejado ir por mi culpa. Seguro puedes ponerte en contacto con él, ¿no?

―Mimí ―susurró Jun. Agarró una de sus manos y la apretó―. Estuve interesada en él gran parte del secundario. No me prestó atención hasta hoy.

―¡Por eso no debes dejarlo ir, Jun! ―exclamó, suavemente. Tosió.

―No le gusto yo.

―Yo los estuve mirando y estoy muy segura de que le gustas. Soy muy buena para estas cosas ―explicó, con un dejo de superioridad en su voz, aunque dejo bastante debilitado.

―Mimí… ―susurró. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero enseguida la cerró―. ¿Tal vez debo dejarte descansar?

―No, ¡Jun! Ibas a decirme algo, ¡lo sé! Lo vi en tus ojos y en… en… lo vi en tus manos.

Jun alzó una ceja. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque enseguida su sonrisa se volvió triste.

―No es que no le guste ―explicó―. Es que en realidad le gustas tú.

―¡Pero qué tontería! Si pudiera, reiría, pero me duele la panza. ¡Ni siquiera me miró!

―¡Justamente! ―Jun se sentía mal levantando la voz sin que Mimí pudiera responderle. Por lo general, esas conversaciones exaltadas eran de las dos―. Mimí, se fijó en mí el día que me visto como tú. La noche que sonrío, que soy simpática, que… conquisto con los ojos, ¡que espero a ser conquistada! ―exclamó―. Esta persona no soy yo.

―Jun… ―susurró―. Seguro podemos volver a encontrarlo. Y tú serás tú, y yo lo obligaré a sentarse a conversar con nosotras y él se enamorará de ti. No podrá evitarlo ―sonrió.

Jun también sonrió y le apretó la mano.

Pero a Mimí le dio la sensación de que ella no deseaba insistir con el tema.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando aparecer la cabeza pelirroja de Sora.

―¿Sora? ―preguntó Mimí, confusa―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Ella y Yamato nos trajeron ―explicó Jun―. Pensé que lo sabías.

―¿Ya son amigas? Son amigas, ¿no? Mi sueño es que sean amigas.

Sora se acercó hasta la cama y la besó en la frente.

―Jun es mi heroína, Mimí ―susurró. No pudo evitar sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y debió cerrarlos con fuerza para evitar llorar frente a la enferma―. Pero ahora debo llevármela un momento, ¿sí? La policía va a ir a clausurar el local y necesitan recabar rápidamente su testimonio.

―Pero tú estarás con ella, ¿no? ―preguntó, nerviosa―. Sora, no la dejes sola ni un segundo ―pidió.

―¿Y a ti quién te cuidará? ―preguntó, sonriendo.

―Yo me sé cuidar sola ―dijo, haciendo reír a sus amigas―. Ve, cuídala, ¡Sora! ―intentó protestar, aunque el tono de su voz la engañó.

―Sora ―Jyou apareció por la puerta, llamándoles la atención―. No pueden estar las dos en la habitación. Y me gustaría que Mimí descansase.

Ninguna de las dos protestó. Sora volvió a besarla en la frente y Jun le apretó las manos, diciéndole antes de irse que intentaría conseguir una cita con dos policías para la semana siguiente. Mimí las miró alejarse juntas.

―Hablé con tus padres, Mimí. Te llamarán por la mañana. Ahora me gustaría que descanses.

Mimí no contestó. No podía separar la vista de la puerta cerrada.

―Lo siento, no puedo hacerlas entrar, es importante que descanses ―volvió a explicar.

―Jyou ―dijo Mimí. Aparentemente no había estado prestando atención―. ¿Fue muy malo lo que me pasó? El otro médico es muy malo y no quiso decirme mucho.

Jyou dudó antes de contestar.

―¿No te parece mejor que lo hablemos mañana?

―¡Superior! ―protestó. Ella siempre sabía cómo convencerlo.

Se acercó una silla y se sentó junto su cama. Mimí sonrió.

Pero él no dijo lo que ella esperaba.

―Tuviste un ángel guardián, Mimí. Tu amiga… tu amiga es maravillosa.

―¡Superior Jyou! Debes ir a decírselo, ¡llámala y díselo! ―ordenó, en el tono más vehemente que había logrado articular desde que se había despertado.

Jyou le arregló las almohadas y le tomó el pulso sin responder a su orden, pero su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido a los ojos entrenados de Mimí.

―Eres un buen chico, Jyou ―alabó―. Siempre lo pensé ―hizo silencio mientras seguía su deambular errático por la habitación. Claramente, él no estaba acostumbrado a ser cumplimentado por mujeres―. Deberíamos tener una cita.

Calculó el momento exacto para dejar caer su bomba, justo cuando él acercaba una botella de agua y un vaso a su mesita de luz. Dejó caer todo, aunque el plástico no se rompió.

―¡Mimí! Deberé llamar a tu médico otra vez, estás delirando ―expresó, preocupado. Mimí le corrió las manos que querían revisarle los ojos, divertida.

―Una cita. Tú, Jun y yo. No me iré de este hospital hasta que aceptes.

―¡Mimí! ―protestó, sonrojado―. Te irás mañana cuando te den el alta. No es correcto sobre utilizar las comodidades del hospital, ¡puede necesitarlas otras personas más que tú!

―Entonces ten una cita con nosotras. ¡Apenas me sienta bien! Insistiré ―agregó, al verlo golpearse el rostro con suavidad―. Le diré a mi médico que siento mareos. Que tengo náuseas por las mañanas y que en algunos momentos no sé dónde estoy. Me quedaré aquí a que me hagan ¡cientos! de estudios ―amenazó―. Y sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Jyou retomó su asiento junto a ella y la miró fijo, muy seriamente. Ella no le corrió la mirada. Finalmente, él sonrió.

―A veces pienso que no has cambiado nada desde que tenías diez años ―y sonó como un cumplido.

―¿Entonces tendremos nuestra cita? ―preguntó, esperanzada.

―Te diré una cosa ―propuso―. Si mañana por la mañana hablas con tus padres y eres sincera con cómo te sientes, yo consideraré conseguir que algún compañero de la residencia me acompañe.

Y para Mimí eso fue toda una victoria.

.

.

Para Jyou no fue nada fácil convencer a Koushiro de que saliera con él y las chicas, pero si quería evitar la guardia esa noche, no podía contar con ninguno de sus compañeros de hospital para acompañarlo. Koushiro ignoró el primer mensaje y las dos primeras llamadas. La tercera la contestó, pero enseguida le dijo que se había equivocado de número y que no había ningún Koushiro allí. Jyou jugó su carta de «te conozco desde los diez años, sé perfectamente como es tu voz y ni siquiera estás intentando modificarla» pero su amigo insistió y hasta lo amenazó con enviarle un virus telefónico. A continuación, su superior utilizó exactamente ese argumento para demostrarle que sí era el Koushiro que él buscaba, pero entonces la comunicación comenzó a entrecortarse, aunque Jyou se dio cuenta que en realidad había puesto el teléfono frente a un ventilador y eso era lo que escuchaba.

Sea como fuere, no pudo convencerlo hasta que le reveló que Mimí lo había sobornado durante su estancia en el hospital, y que la única forma de librarse de ella había sido aceptar esa salida. Koushiro no sabía que Mimí hubiera estado internado, lo cual lo mortificó muchísimo, pero por eso mismo decidió aceptar: si Jyou debía retirarse por una urgencia, él debería encargarse de que ningún desconocido se acercara a Mimí o Jun.

Pero igualmente le aseguró que llevaría su teléfono y su tableta y que debían ir a un lugar con conexión inalámbrica, porque seguro se aburriría.

De todas formas fueron Mimí y Jun las que eligieron el karaoke, a las diecinueve horas y en un lugar que se llenaba de adolescentes, porque ambas habían dejado el alcohol hasta nuevo aviso. Les exigieron puntualidad, así ellas podrían llegar fashionablemente tarde sin tener que perder la noche esperando en casa de Jun. Koushiro y Jyou cumplieron las órdenes a rajatabla, Jyou vigilando la hora con nerviosismo (¡¿por qué llegarían tan tarde?!), Koushiro distraídamente chequeando las noticias, la bolsa y el _instagram_ conjunto de las chicas.

A pesar de que subieron fotos de sus placares dados vueltas y de cajones llenos de maquillaje, llegaron ambas vistiendo sencillos jeans con plataformas y abrigos de lana.

Nadie hizo referencia a los eventos de la semana anterior. Pero todos sabían que las chicas estaban cambiando sus rutinas intencionalmente.

―¡Venden cerveza sin alcohol! ―gritó Mimí, empujando con el cuerpo a Koushiro para que se sentara en la silla siguiente y le dejara la suya a ella―. Lo siento, _honey_ , no me gusta sentarme en sillas frías. ¿Han probado la cerveza sin alcohol? ¡Esta será toda una aventura! Koushiro, acompaña a Jun a buscarlas ―ordenó―. También traigan la carta de canciones, quiero volver a escuchar al Superior como en el digimundo.

―¡Mimí! ―protestó, pero ella lo silenció con un gesto. Apenas sus amigos se hubieron alejado entre la multitud, ella cambió de silla para sentarse junto a él.

―Jyou, no tengo mucho tiempo. Quiero hacerme un tatuaje ―dijo, mostrándole la base de su muñeca―. ¿Habrá algún peligro con las agujas que usarán para hacerlo? ¡No quiero drogar sin querer al próximo que quiera tatuarse! ―exclamó.

―¡Mimí! ―gritó, apretándose la cabeza con las manos―. ¡No te harás ningún tatuaje!

―¿Porque es peligroso? ―preguntó, triste―. Yo no quiero drogar a nadie, Superior, pero tu dijiste que tengo un ángel guardián y quiero tatuármelo aquí ―indicó su muñeca.

―¡Me refería a Jun! ―exclamó.

―¡Ush, ya lo sé! Que tonto eres, Superior Jyou ―rió―. Lo que quiero es tatuarme dos alitas aquí. Le diré a Jun y a todos que es por mi ángel guardián. Pero en realidad es porque yo nunca olvidaré lo que ella hizo por mí.

―Mimí… ―susurró, conmovido.

―Y tú tampoco lo olvidarás ―dijo―. Yo misma me encargaré de ello ―finalizó, guiñándole un ojo mientras regresaba a su asiento antes de que Jun lo ocupara―. ¡Yo quiero sentarme con Koushiro! ―se quejó, empujándola suavemente―. Ve a sentarte con el Superior.

―Que violenta eres, ¡no me empujes! ―protestó Jun.

Mimí le sacó la lengua, Jun alzó los brazos ofendida y por un momento Jyou y Koushiro pensaron que tendrían que separar la primera pelea de chicas que presenciarían en sus vidas. Sin embargo, cada una se sentó en su lugar y destaparon sus bebidas tranquilamente.

―¿Qué vas a cantar? ―preguntó Mimí, encajándole a Koushiro la carta bajo los ojos―. Nunca te escuché cantar, pero creo que deberías cantar _Barbie Girl_ conmigo.

―Yo no vine a cantar ―respondió tranquilamente, centrando su atención en su teléfono. Por eso, no vio el intercambio de miradas que provocó que ambas chicas comenzaran a reír a unísono.

―Oh, Mimí… ¿se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo?

Mimí sonrió, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Koushiro y acercó su rostro al de él. El salón no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que él pudiera disimular con éxito su sonrojo.

―Koushirito… ―susurró, acariciándole el pelo―. Jun y yo haremos una apuesta respecto a cuánto tiempo nos llevará subirte a ese escenario ―indicó con el mentón el lugar en que dos adolescentes cantaban a puro grito una canción de Celine Dion―. Y quiero ganarla, así que pórtate bien ―concluyó, palmeándole los cabellos―. ¿Superior Jyou? Creo que debes empezar.

Koushiro cantó su primera canción a los veinte minutos.

―¿Por qué debemos irnos? ¡Aún no son las once de la noche! ―protestó Jun, apretando su cartera contra su cuerpo―. El lugar aún está lleno ―indicó.

―El Superior debe descansar, Jun.

―Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho ―lloriqueó―. ¿No puedes pedirle que falte mañana a su trabajo?

―… Está sentado junto a ti…

Jun no insistió, tan solo fijó su vista en el piso. Koushiro fue el único que entendió lo que estaba sucediendo y quiso marcharse, pero Mimí lo sostenía fuertemente del antebrazo desde hacía rato, ¿tal vez horas? Y ella no parecía querer moverse.

―Jun… ―susurró Jyou, que fue el segundo en darse cuenta de la situación. Se sentó junto a ella y la observó, sin atreverse a hablar. Mimí de lo que se dio cuenta enseguida fue que él no volvió la vista hacia ellos en busca de ayuda. Tan solo observó a Jun, fijamente, con tristeza. Y Mimí pensó que él quería acariciarle el brazo.

―Linda… ¿quieres que cantemos una última canción? ―preguntó Mimí.

Jun negó con la cabeza. Levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia ella.

―No entiendo porque no tuvimos salidas como esta meses atrás. Fue culpa mía, ¿no? Yo te llevé por mal camino.

―Mimí no necesita ayuda de nadie para ir por mal camino ―aportó Koushiro. Lo codeó en las costillas, sin disimular, y empujó a Jyou para sentarse con Jun.

―El fin de semana volveremos a salir con ellos ―dijo, tranquilizándola.

―Eh… Mimí, yo debo trabajar, y estudiar para los exámenes de la residencia y ―pero Jyou no pudo terminar su frase, porque Mimí lo amenazó con los ojos.

―Y saldremos una vez por semana, siempre con Koushiro y Jyou, porque son chicos buenos, justo como nos gustan.

Koushiro intercambió una mirada asustada con Jyou: este estaba aterrorizado.

―Pero prometimos en tu casa que regresaríamos antes de la medianoche, Jun ―dijo, mucho más seriamente que lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado escuchar de labios de Mimí―. Si quieres podemos jugar a los videojuegos de Daisuke hasta que salga el sol.

―Yo te ganaré en el Mario Kart, ya verás. ¡Te aplastaré! ―exclamó, súbitamente mucho más animada.

Se irguió, se colgó su cartera y sonrió a los chicos antes de emprender la marcha, que sin embargo interrumpió apenas unos divertidísimos acordes llenaron la habitación.

―¡Mimí! ―gritó, girándose hacia ella―. ¡Esto es una señal!

Koushiro y Jyou no sabían de qué señal hablaban, pero esa señal los arrastró al escenario, donde además se encargó de que Mimí y Jun echaran a las chicas que sostenían el micrófono.

―¿Qué tenemos que cantar? ―preguntó Koushiro, a los gritos, ensordecido por el clamor de los admiradores de sus amigas.

―¡Creo que es algo en inglés! ¡De esa Pink que tanto les gusta! ―respondió, gritando y tapándose los oídos. Mimí y Jun ya habían comenzado la primera estrofa.

―Jyou… ¡Yo no hablo inglés! ―gritó, espantado, sosteniéndolo de la camisa―. Nadie puede saberlo, ¡solo Hikari! ¡Y tú! ―agregó―. ¡Sálvame!

― _Where's the rock and roll?_ ―cantaron Mimí y Jun, a dúo.

―¡Te salvaré! ―gritó, a la vez que las chicas aumentaban el ritmo de su canto y Koushiro solo entendía la palabra _party_.

Sin embargo, la sutil escapada que quisieron hacer de un escenario rodeado de adolescentes falló apenas Jun los enlazó de los hombros para obligarlos entonar algo que a Koushiro le sonó como "souleis yogurt glas" pero que Jyou más adecuadamente cantó, aterrorizado, " _so raise your glass if you are wrong"_ y que todo el local saltó, a puro grito, mientras Mimí los aturdía exclamando, abrazada con Jun, " _in all the right ways, all my underdogs"._

―¡Jyou! ―volvió a gritar Koushiro―. ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

―¡Sí! ―respondió, agitando los brazos en el aire junto a Jun.

―¡¿Pero a dónde creen que van?! ―gritó Mimí, loca de enojada, mientras Jun continuaba cantando―. Aún no son las doce, ¡se quedan con nosotras hasta el final! ―los agarró de los brazos, dispuesta a arrastrarlos de vuelta al micrófono, cuando sobre el griterío y sobre todo por sobre la música, Jun gritó:

― _So raise your… ah, fuck_.

―¡Jun! ―gritó Mimí, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Su perplejidad (la de los tres, en realidad) solo duró segundos: Koushiro no pudo evitar reír, simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Y como la imagen de Koushiro apretándose la panza, agachado y tratando de controlar su risa no era algo usual, Mimí debió reír también y obligar a Jyou a acompañarlos (aunque, de verdad, él no necesitó de la obligatoriedad para reír).

Y, apretados los cuatro alrededor de un único micrófono que Jun no parecía querer soltar y alentados por una hinchada de trabajadores trasnochados y adolescentes escapados y empapados, riendo por la boca y empujándose para no bailar, cantaron:

―W _e will never be never be anything but loud!_

FIN

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Terminé una historia y creo que lloraré. LLORARÉ. Gracias, Cielo y Asondomar, por haberme acompañado con esta historia que me hizo reír tanto pero también me llenó de nervios luego del error del segundo capítulo. Espero haber hecho un final a la altura de este dúo amistoso que ahora amo. Intenté dejar un final abierto, pero ustedes saben perfectamente qué es lo que pasará luego de varias citas, ¿no? No es necesario que lo escriba.

Gracias : )


End file.
